1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic aid devices and more particularly pertains to a new tracing system for tracing complex profile shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of graphic aid devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, graphic aid devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art graphic aid devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,175 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,740 to Gill; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,380 to Kupperman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,491 to Woodall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,183 to Shores; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,090 to Nicyper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tracing system. The inventive device includes a right triangular base comprising a vertical side portion and a horizontal base portion. A diagonal connecting brace extends between the vertical side portion and the horizontal base portion. An elongated guide bar is secured to the vertical side portion of the right triangular base. A spring-loaded marker holder is coupled with an open lower end of the elongated guide bar. A marker is secured to the spring-loaded marker holder.
In these respects, the tracing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tracing complex profile shapes.